The Mobster's Daughter
by Lolidragon97
Summary: A Mobster King's daughter, Rose, runs away from NYC to the quiet hills of Montana where she's a junior at St Vladimir's Academy. Her "normal" life includes sneaking out to parties, helping her best friend Lissa with boy troubles and crushing on her sexy teacher Dimitri Belikov but little do people know...they go way back.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Yes, Miss Hathaway?"

I stared at the 6'7" teacher who paused writing on the chalkboard. His eyes studied me, waiting for me to speak.

"Mr. Belikov," I said. "Did you get a new duster? It looks new."

His lips quirked ever so slightly.

"Matter of fact, Miss Hathaway, I did... Thank you for noticing. Do you have anything to comment on our chapter reading of Paradise Lost?"

"Not really…" I said, flipping through my untouched book.

He just shook his head and resumed writing key ideas on the board.

This was Dimitri Belikov, the most attractive teacher St Vladimir's academy has ever seen. Every girl wanted to be in his literature or philosophy class. In fact, rumor has it the academic counselor's office even received bribes from some students to be put in this class. Dimitri was a good teacher…if you were into the old dusty book thing which I wasn't. Besides who wanted to pay attention to John Milton if you could pay attention to this incredibly sexy man with the Russian accent.

"For homework, do the last page of the packet," Dimitri said. "Have a good day."

I packed up my things and went straight to my best friend's locker. The day was finally over and I felt rejuvenated with a smile on my face. A few minutes later, Lissa rounded the corner from her last period class.

"Hey Rose," Lissa said, holding her books to her chest. "Did you hear about the party at Aaron's this weekend?"

"Your ex...?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't decided," Lissa reminded me. "Don't judge. Aaron and I have our differences but we have great chemistry."

"Okay…" I said, crossing my arms. "But don't come crying to me when he turns back into an asshole.

Aaron Drozdov was Lissa's on and off boyfriend of approximately one year now. There were two sides to Aaron: Nice Aaron and Asshole Aaron. Lissa only dated him when he was nice Aaron and cried all the time when he turned into Asshole Aaron. I didn't think they had anything in common except they were both loaded but then again, in order to pay for this school's tuition, you kind of had to be loaded.

"So Saturday, I'll come pick you up," Lissa said, sliding the books she didn't need back in her locker.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Saturday then."

We walked out to the parking lot where everyone was getting into their expensive sports car…everyone besides me. I unlocked my average but sturdy Honda Accord while Lissa slid into the leather seats of her Volvo.

I lived only twenty minutes away from school. I turned up the radio and quietly sang along until I pulled up to the driveway of a modest but very nice home. There was another car already in the garage. I wasn't the first one home.

"I'm back!" I sang as I kicked off my shoes and threw my backpack on the floor.

"Welcome back," a deep voice with a Russian accent said.

"Hello, Mr. Belikov," I said in a deep sultry voice, sitting down at the counter. I dramatically tossed my hair and pursed my lips.

"Hello, Mrs. Belikov," he said, shaking his head trying not to laugh as he handed me a glass of juice.

Are you confused? Because I would be too. Let me explain, yes, theoretically I was Rose Belikov now, not Rose Hathaway and yes, I'm married to my teacher seven years my senior. How a seventeen year old and a twenty four year old got married? It's a long story. . .

We have to go back to my childhood hometown: New York City where I lived with my dad in a luxurious townhouse with a steel door and bulletproof windows. My dad, Abe Mazur, was a mobster but not just any mobster, the king of mobsters. There were five main mobster families in New York City back then and my dad unified them when the government tried to exterminate all five families and established himself king of organized crime in the entire city.

Everyone in the underground world knew Abe Mazur. Everyone who knew him also knew at the age of fifty he developed bone marrow cancer, lost his left leg and then promptly died a slow horrible death.

But my dad was a fighter. He still was King even with cancer. My dad was never frightening to me but apparently he made grown men quake in their boots even he was hobbling around on one peg leg. Everyone did as he said, even on his deathbed. My dad knew he was dying and wanted everyone to bear witness to his legacy. All the mobsters in NYC were coming in and out of our townhouse to pay their respects to the great Abe Mazur.

Now that you have some background, back to my marriage. One dark stormy night I was shaken out of bed by my nursemaid aka my mother figure. My mom, Janine Hathaway, had left Abe when I was a toddler, something about not wanting to spend the rest of her life as a criminal so I don't even remember her anymore. I had only seen a few photos. I was mainly raised by Lee, a beautiful young Chinese woman, who didn't speak English. She was always kind to me and sang to me at night but we never really talked. Her job was to make sure I was fed, bathed, dressed and not shot.

I didn't like being woken and was very upset that Lee was combing my hair. My hair was long and almost always tangled.

"What is happening?" I demanded.

Lee just shook her head and laid out a nice dress for me, something I hardly ever wore. Fourteen year old me did not like dresses and complained the entire time. Then, Lee walked me downstairs to my dad laying in a hospital bed with IVs taped to his wrist. Around him was Dimitri, his right hand man and half of NYC's criminals in our living room with candles in their hands.

"Daddy?" I had asked, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

Abe shook his head. "I'm dying," he informed me. "I fear tonight might be my last…"

I'd never been afraid even growing up with so much crime around me but suddenly I was afraid. "No," I said shaking my head. "Don't leave me."

"Don't worry, Rose," Abe said, squeezing my hand. It was a frail and cold squeeze. "I have everything prepared for you after I die."

"No-"

"Shh," Abe said. His eyes were so sunken in, the skin under them drooped. "Do not interrupt…the great…Abe Mazur…" he wheezed.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "I don't want you to die!"

Everyone around him stifled a laugh. Apparently only I ever told Abe Mazur to shut up or talked back to him.

Abe took a long gulp of air. "Trust me," he said. "Can you promise to do exactly as I say?"

I was hesitant but nodded.

Abe lifted his other hand and Dimitri stepped forward. He was so tall and handsome. I remembered hiding on the stairs when he was at our home just to look at him. Abe nodded at Dimitri and Dimitri took my hands into his so we were facing each other.

I blushed, suddenly feeling very awkward in my fourteen year old body. His eyes were so serious.

Another man stepped forward. "Do you Dimitri Belikov take Rose Mazur to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked Dimitri.

"WAIT!" I exclaimed, retracting my hand.

Marriage vows? I had to have been dreaming.

"Rose…" Abe wheezed from his deathbed. "Obey. Please."

Abe didn't say please so I quieted but my entire body was shaking as Dimitri said "I do."

So, without warning or discussion, an ordained mobster married Dimitri and me with my father's consent.

"Do you promise to honor and protect my daughter?" Abe asked. "If you ever hurt her. I will destroy you even from the grave."

"I promise," Dimitri replied. "With my dying breath."

Dimitri was very loyal to my dad. His parents had been shot in a territory dispute between the families and when the winning family wanted to kill him too, my dad stepped in and took Dimitri in like a son. He never lived with us but he was the only person ever frequently invited to our house. Dimitri always said his life belonged to Abe and when Abe said ridiculous things like marry my fourteen year old daughter, he did without question.

My dad died that night, right before the sun rose and his death rocked the city. There was immediate power dispute on who would lead the families and bloodshed followed close after.

Many loyal to my dad flocked to Dimitri and rallied him to take up the job but he did something that shocked the city even more. Instead of fighting to be King of the Mobsters, he packed up my things, Lee's things and his own and we left New York City. He changed my last name to my mom's maiden name Hathaway and moved us to Montana state, on the opposite side of the country.

He said he couldn't risk keeping me in the city. I was Abe Mazur's flesh and blood and when I got older, I would be a threat to the families. I was so lost by my dad's death that I just followed. Lee did as she was told as well.

Montana was nothing like NYC but it became home for us. We adjusted to life in there very well considering my dad left us a fortune, a million that could be accessed only by me and my now husband, Dimitri, as well as the two suitcases of cash that Lee checked at the airport. Lee, now Jessica Lee, went through the airport with an American passport she never had until that week and Dimitri bought a nice four bedroom house in Washington…with cash. That was our new life.

It was weird living in the suburbs with a backyard and friendly neighbors who didn't want to kill us. I felt as though I was suddenly thrust into a whole new world. Dimitri enrolled in college and enrolled me in St. Vladimir's Academy, recommended by Abe's oil tycoon friend Mr. Dragomir.

But boy, did I hate ninth grade. I was properly schooled at home by a tutor but I did not know how to interact with kids my age. I got into fights, skipped class and got bad grades, then I would come home and picked fights with Dimitri because I was so frustrated with myself.

"Why do I have to go to school?!" I would scream.

"Because it's what your dad wanted. He wanted you to be a normal teenager."

"I'm not fucking normal!" I would scream again. "My dad was a crime lord with a machine gun in the house. I don't know how to go to school and eat lunch in the cafeteria! I just want to stay home. All the girls make fun of me. I HAVE NO FRIENDS!"

"Well, you can't. I'm going to school too," he would remind me. "Because your dad's money isn't going to last and you're going to need a career in the future. You have to learn to sustain yourself."

"Maybe, we would have money if you didn't waste it on that expensive school."

"Your education is not a waste."

"God, you sound just like my dad!"

Dimitri could had just ignored my teenage angst but he didn't. One day after school, Lissa Dragomir was in our living room: the oil tycoon's daughter. I had seen her around school but she was always surrounded by a bunch of girls. They were always texting on their phones and reapplying each other's lip gloss. I had never seen lipgloss until I moved here.

Her dad was also there and we were honestly both humiliated by this "play date." It was so obvious they wanted us to get along.

"Do you want to go to my room…?" I asked, feeling my palms sweat in the living room.

Dimitri and Mr. Dragomir looked so hopeful.

"Yeah," Lissa said, also wanting to get out of that room.

Dimitri was practically beaming as we hurried upstairs.

"God, that was embarrassing," I said, slamming my door. "I'm Rose who apparently has no friends in school."

Lissa smiled. "It's okay," she said. "I'm Lissa and I hate all my friends at school."

"Why do you hate them?"

"Because they all like me for my money and they're all fake."

"Oh."

"So are you really the daughter of that famous mobster?"

I was surprised she knew.

"Yeah," I said, kicking a t-shirt under my desk.

"That's so cool."

And just like that, Lissa and I became best friends.

Fast forward to junior year in high school where I've learned to be a somewhat normal teenager. Lissa was my best friend but I'd also made some other friends at school like Mason and Eddie.

Dimitri and I are still married but only in name. He took really good care of me after Lee got married and left us. I no longer needed a nursemaid by sixteen so Dimitri let her go on her own. He took over all the duties of cleaning, shopping and cooking for us, occasionally making me do chores as well. It was very domestic of him.

"Glad you like the duster I bought you," I added, smiling innocently.

"With my credit card."

"It's the thought that counts," I reminded him. "I saw it in the store and knew you would like it."

"Yes Roza," he said. "It sure is."

Roza... I loved the way he said my name. Dimitri was a great guy, sometimes a little too great. Being into philosophy and stuff, he had a lot of morals but morals weren't exactly my strong point so we tended to argue sometimes. I remembered my dad always laughing at how Dimitri could shoot a man but returned extra change at the grocery store.

"Go do your homework," Dimitri said. "I know you have it..."

I sighed and got up. "Don't I get a kiss?" I teased.

Dimitri gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you down for dinner."

See? That's exactly what I meant about the morals. His self-control was not human. His "morals" insisted that I was too young for anything "physical." I, being a hormonal teenager, want to make out with him so badly. I was even okay with not having sex. I just wanted him to kiss me hard and wrap his strong arms around me so I could smell his aftershave.

But here I am, a married virgin. Deep down I think Dimitri still sees me as a kid. I am just that girl he swore to look after. I bet the idea of sleeping with me would probably have him weeping in apology at my dad's grave. Heaven forbid anyone deflower Abe's little angel.

I threw myself onto my bed in my "study." Technically, I had a study, Dimitri had a study and we had separate bedrooms.

Dimitri being Dimitri was very appropriate. He and I got along well throughout the years but I didn't think he loved me and I didn't think I loved him either. I just grew up with him beside me and that was that.


	2. Life as Mrs Belikov

**Chapter 2: Life as Mrs. Belikov**

I scampered down the stairs to the smell beef stroganoff and bread. I did my job of setting two plates at the table while Dimitri brought over the food.

"Wow, smells great," I said, digging in.

"Thank you," Dimitri replied, taking a sip of his water. "Do you have any weekend plans?"

"I think I'm just going to sleepover at Lissa's."

"Okay. Is that tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. She's going to pick me up. Do you want to watch a movie or something tonight?"

"Yeah sure," Dimitri replied in his ever cool toned manner.

I had definitely developed a small crush on him over the years and me being me, him not seeming interested in me just made me want him more. Plus, I was also really smug that all the girls at school sighed about the wedding ring on his left hand in disappointment and envy. Obviously, Dimitri didn't have pictures of me hanging up but I knew that I was the infamous Mrs. Belikov.

"I'll do the dishes," I volunteered, feeling a surge of pride in my chest.

"What a special occasion," Dimitri teased. "I'll pop in the movie then."

I quickly did the dishes and curled up on Dimitri's side. He put his arm around me but nothing more. We were friends but I wanted to break the ice and see if there was anything more between us.

The movie finished and Dimitri poured himself a small glass of expensive vodka which he kept locked in a bar by the kitchen. I'd never seen him drunk before though, he always said something about it dulling the senses so he never had more than a couple sips.

We went into our separate bathrooms and got ready for bed. I tousled my long dark brown hair and stared at myself in the mirror. I thought I was attractive enough. My curves were starting to fill out and I was very fit from the sports I played.

When I got to the bedroom, Dimitri was already in bed reading a thick book. I crawled in next to him and scooted close to him. Dimitri looked up and gave me an inquisitive look. The "why are you in my room" look most older siblings give to their pesky little sisters.

"I just want you to look at me," I told him.

"I am looking at you, Roza."

"Close your eyes," I said softly.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Dimitri set his book on the nightstand and closed his eyes. I sat up taller and kissed him on the lips. I could feel his surprise and hesitance. He finally started to kiss me back and I felt my heart start to race. I had played this scene in my head a hundred times. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. I felt his hands very gingerly wrap around my waist. Our lips parted and I felt his tongue touch mine. He was such a good kisser.

"Roza," he said in his deep russian accent.

"Dimitri," I breathed, sliding on top of him to straddle his lap.

We kissed for another minute before he pulled back.

"I can't," he said, turning his face away.

"Why?" I asked, trying to kiss him again but he moved his head out of my reach.

"Roza…"

"I'm your wife," I reminded, feeling offended now.

"Yes, I know but you're too young."

"Too young to kiss you?"

"No, but you know what kissing leads to."

"It doesn't have to."

Dimitri laughed quietly. "It usually does. You're still in high school, Roza."

"I'm seventeen," I said, getting off him. "And we've been married for three years and I've barely kissed you."

"We have an unconventional marriage," Dimitri reminded me. "I promise you that one day we will but right now you are still a child and I can't take advantage of you like that."

I felt tears sting my eyes. "A child, huh?" I asked. "I'm a child in your eyes."

"Roza, I've taken care of you since you were fourteen."

"Actually Lee did that," I said, hitting below the belt now but I didn't care. I was still embarrassed and humiliated from being rejected.

"Rose…"

"Whatever," I said, getting out of bed. "I hope you know plenty of boys at school would be lucky to have me."

"Rose, where are you going?" Dimitri asked.

"To sleep in my room where I belong," I said, storming out.

He didn't come after and I couldn't sleep that night. The next morning I was groggy and exhausted but still wasn't ready to forgive him. I laid in bed till past noon and waited until he knocked on my door.

"Go away!"

Dimitri opened the door anyways. He was carrying a tray with french toast and a side of fruit with tea.

"I didn't see you for breakfast," he said, casually. "Thought you might be hungry."

I sat up in and watched him place the tray on the desk next to my bed.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked.

"Still feeling a little rejected," I said, picking at a string on my duvet.

"I promised your father that I would take care of you and at this moment, I don't see us being together doing you any good. You need to focus on school and getting into a good college. I won't ever leave you, Roza. There's no need to rush things."

"Lissa has a boyfriend," I informed him. "And she's focused on school and she has sex."

Dimitri practically cringed at that word. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Dimitri and I didn't speak very much for the rest of the day. I ate the breakfast he made for me and browsed Facebook. He just continued living his life, grading papers and I eventually did some homework at the kitchen table. Maybe he was right, I was just a kid.

There I sat, thinking about my life back in New York City. Some people might think my childhood traumatized me but I surprisingly never was afraid. My dad always said humans will always be humans. In mobster world, people wanted power in order for them to get their way so they plot and hurt to stay on top. High school girls operate on that exact philosophy. In the midst of my mulling, Lissa sent me a text reminding me she was picking me up soon.

Bounding back to my room, I got changed into this new black tank top I bought with Lissa and my tightest jeans which hugged my ass. While carefully studying myself in the mirror, I brushed my long dark hair and applied a little lipstick. I had to keep living my life afterall.

"You're awfully well dressed to be going to Lissa's house," Dimitri said, leaning against the door frame with is long toned body.

"We're going to a movie tonight," I said, trying to slide past him.

"Roza…"

"What?!" I asked, snapping more than I intended.

"Be safe."

I ducked out the door and into Lissa's waiting car.

"Look at you!" Lissa said, checking me out. "You look HOT!"

I tousled my hair for dramatic effect. "I'm glad you approve," I said, laughing. It felt so good to finally laugh.

We parked a few blocks away and walked to Aaron's house where people were already throwing up on the front lawn.

"Gross…" Lissa muttered as we stepped around our drunken classmates.

Inside was hot and full of sweaty bodies. It took us almost 10 minutes to push our way into the kitchen where the bottles of alcohol were.

"Ladies," Aaron slurred, spotting us by the counter. "We gotta catch you up. You're many shots behind."

"Don't be pushy," I said, begrudgingly accepting the shots he poured for us.

He held his hands up in a surrendering way. "Just making sure you're having fun," he called behind his shoulder as he strolled into the mob of people.

Lissa and I downed our shots.

"Can you try and get along with Aaron? He's really changed," she pleaded. "I really think it's going to work this time."

"So, he has promised not to fuck Mia Rinaldi behind your back?" I retorted.

Before Lissa could even answer, the little devil herself came into the kitchen wearing a skimpy crop top and a smirk.

"Vasilisa. Rosemarie," she greeted.

Who the fuck even talks like that?

"Hi Mia," I said, before throwing back another shot of vodka.

"So nice of Aaron to invite everyone to his house," Mia said, mixing herself a vodka sprite.

"That's what happens when you throw an open invite party," I said, crossing my arms. "All sorts of people you don't want show up anyways."

Mia was about to retort when the music changed and Lissa interrupted my showdown to drag me away.

"Rose, thank you for always sticking up to me but Mia is really not a problem," Lissa explained. "They're over. Aaron and I are going to be fine. Stop worrying. Look!" she added before I could argue. "Isn't that Jesse Zeklos? I think he's staring at you. Maybe you should go ask him to dance?"

"But-"

Lissa knew what I wanted to say. I was a married woman after all, consummated or unconsummated. She pulled me in to whisper in my ear.

"Dimitri treats your marriage as strictly legal. You should have your own life."

She turned me around and practically shoved me into the arms of Jesse.

"Hey," he said, giving me a cute grin.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"Rose, right?"

I nodded as he pulled me in to dance. As we danced to the blaring music, his hands move to my waist to pull me in closer. I could smell his cheap cologne.

"How about we go somewhere a little quieter?" he suggested, moving his hands slightly under the hem of my shirt.

I pulled away a little. "Maybe if you can beat me in a round of beer pong," I teased, trying to hide my nervousness.

After that, I actually had a good time. My friend Eddie showed up and we played beer pong and then flip cup and then just drinking with no rules. I stumbled across the kitchen with the almost empty vodka bottle in my hand. Lissa and I bumped into each other which sent us into a fit of laughter.

"I'm going to go hang out with Aaron a little," Lissa finally said.

"No...don't go…" I slurred.

"Hang out with Jesse!" Lissa said under her breath.

After she left, Jesse took that as his cue to come over and pull me to my feet.

"How about that alone time I was promised?" he asked.

Stupidly drunk now, I nodded and allowed him to lead me through the hall and up the stairs.

"Is it okay that we're here?" I asked as he pulled us into an empty bedroom.

"Yeah, of course," Jesse said. "Aaron and I are cool."

Then without another word, we were making out. He pulled off my shirt and then his own. We rolled onto the bed, skin touching skin. His hands began touching my black bra strap but I quickly pushed his hand away.

"Slow down," I mumbled.

"Oh come on," he whispered, moving to kiss my neck. "I've heard the stories about you, Rose. You're wild."

We suddenly heard a lot of commotion from downstairs.

"What's happening?" I asked, breaking away from Jesse.

"Don't worry about it," Jesse said. "Probably just someone being dumb."

We continued to kiss and touch but there was a lot of commotion downstairs.

"I really think something's wrong," I said, pushing him off me.

"Parties get rowdy," Jesse dismissed. His hands reached for my jeans and began fumbling with my belt.

"Jesse wait-"

Suddenly the door flew open and no one other than Dimitri. I pretty much shoved Jesse to the wall and cross my arms over my bra.

"Mr. Belikov?" Jesse asked, extremely confused.

"Rose," Dimitri said. "Since your parents are out of town, they asked me to come pick you up. Jesse, your dad is waiting for you downstairs and he doesn't look too happy. The party is over."

Aaron practically sprinted down the stairs putting his shirt on. I remained calm, unrepentant for being at this party. Dimitri was the one who wanted me to be a "normal teenager" anyways.

"Like what you see?" I asked, giving him a rebellious smile.

"Put your shirt on," he said, throwing it to me.

The party had been busted by a very horrified Mr. and Mrs. Drozdov who then proceeded to call everyone's parents to come take their puking and half naked teenagers home. It was a very quiet car ride home for myself and probably my friends too. I didn't even see Lissa by the time Dimitri dragged me down to the empty foyer. He just drove us home and escorted me inside. He wasn't happy but he didn't look pissed...which was even worse. I could never tell what he was thinking.

"Okay," I said, tossing my cellphone and wallet onto the kitchen counter as he went to the fridge. "Just tell me how much trouble I'm in. Just tell me how disappointed you are in me and how I don't take myself or my future seriously."

Dimitri slid a glass of water toward me. "You're drunk," he said. "And you already know what I'm going to say."

"Why don't you just fucking ground me then," I provoked.

"Do you think grounding you would help?"

"STOP BEING SO DAMN REASONABLE!" I yelled jumping out of my chair. "I'm not like you!"

Dimitri considered retorting but instead nudged the glass of water toward me.

"Unbelievable," I muttered, stalking away in frustration. I hated how calm and collected he was.

The next morning, I was a bit grateful for his calm and collected ways because I was throwing up every organ in my body.

"I'm sorry," I said between heaves. "I shouldn't have drank and then come home and screamed at you."

"It's okay, Roza."

At least he was back to calling me Roza.

"It's just not the life I'm used to…"

"I know," he said, softly. "But this is our life now and we have to adjust..."


End file.
